This invention relates to latches for doors and the like. The invention relates particularly to a type of latch mechanism which may be referred to as a double latch. Such a latch has two positions, (1) a fully latched position and (2) a secondary latched position.
Double-latch mechanisms have been used in the prior art on motor vehicle hoods and doors. Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard No. 206 specifies the requirements for motor vehicle door. The latch of the present application is not intended for the motor vehicle market.
Double-latch mechanisms of the type covered by the present invention are useful in stationary machinery, in heavy off-the-road mobile equipment, and elsewhere.